Snippets of a New Friendship
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: It all started when James McCoy met Solan Kirk. (SLASH)
1. The Secrets of a Vulcan Courtship

**Fandom:** Star Trek Reboot

**Shipper:** Kirk x Spock, OC x OC, Bones x OC

**Warning:** SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek doesn't belongs to me, obviously. I'm not making any money with this, only having fun.

**PS:** It's like a "Snippets of Friendship" sequel, but I don't think you have to read this one to understand the story. Another thing: English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SECRETS OF A VULCAN COURTSHIP<strong>

"Hey mom." Selece blinked at the video screen.

"James Leonard McCoy." She smiled but soon that died and she frowned. "What have you destroyed this time?"

"What?! What makes you think..."

"You only call when you get yourself in some mess."

"This is not fair. It was one time!"

"Your one time cost us fifteen thousand credits. You know, Starfleet doesn't pay us to pay them back every time you destroy the Academy's property."

"It isn't my fault that the people who I work with are a bunch of idiots." James grumbled and Selece rolled her eyes.

"My god, you're just like your father."

"Funny, he always says that I'm just like you."

"Fine. If you didn't explode the labs again, then why are you calling?"

"Can't I just call because I miss you?" He smiled innocently, but Selece wasn't convinced. "Okay!" He dropped the smile. "I need some advice." Selece arched both her eyebrows and smirked.

"Last time you needed some advice you just found out that your penis could be used for something more than peeing."

"Oh my god!" James squeaked. "Dad told you that?" He was thirteen, just reaching puberty, obviously that such discovery was completely normal.

"He didn't have to. I'm your mother, I was the one who washed your bedclothes." James was mortified. This was worse than when he had The Talk with his dad. The problem is that having a doctor as your father, one of the most brilliant doctors in the Fleet, the conversation wasn't exactly normal. It involved some bourbon, because Bones needed some liquid courage, holograms and a long and traumatizing speech about aliens' STD.

James just thought why he didn't ask his uncle Jim. Obviously that it would be a lot less painful.

"Forget it! I'll deal with this alone." James was about to press the button to end the call, but his mother stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I'm not gonna make fun of you anymore." James arched an eyebrow to her. Selece McCoy's life was to make fun of her family and friends. "Much. So, what's the problem?"

"I..." James hesitated. "How do you woo a vulcan?" Selece blinked, and blinked again. She had a strange déjà vu with the question. Didn't Jim ask her the same thing years ago?

"Come again?"

"A vulcan? How do you woo one?"

"Of which vulcan are we talking about?" Because since the destruction of Vulcan years ago, most of them were living in the new colony, but a good number were living in the Earth and some are even working in the Fleet. Most of those working in the Fleet were the new generation who were born after the destruction and were inspired by Spock who was now an icon for his people.

A huge achievement for someone who used to be seeing as a flaw to most of the vulcans.

But Selece remembered that even in the Academy, James interacted more with only two vulcans.

She sighed.

"Amanda or Solan?" She asked.

Amada and Solan were James Kirk and Spock's twins, born when James was two years old. They were a gift from her father, Dr. Liori, to the Federation's heroes. He used in the twins the same technology he used to create Selece.

Nyota was the one who carried them, but Amanda and Solan both only had Jim and Spock's gene. They were 1/3 Vulcan, but still got the green blood, pointed ears and dark, straight hair. Their heart was in the same place as a human's, they didn't use the traditional Vulcan's hairstylist, they were touch telepaths, but weren't so emotionless as others vulcans. And both, amazingly, got Jim's beautiful blue eyes.

Spock wouldn't never admit but he loved the fact that his kids had Jim's eyes. Selece caught him a lot of time staring at the babies, almost smiling when they blinked their clear eyes to him.

"Er... Solan?" Selece wasn't surprised. Solan and James were friends since the day that baby Solan touched toddler James' face and made him gasp. They suspected that some connection was made, but while they were growing up, Solan and James never showed a bond that was beyond friendship.

Even then, Selece always knew that something like this would happen. Call it a mother's intuition.

"I don't know Jimmy. I don't think you'll have too much problem with this." Solan practically adored James in a way that reminded Selece of Spock. Even being two years younger he was always protecting James and pampering him. Maybe he thinks that being a vulcan, even an 1/3, and having got most of the vulcan genes (what makes him smarter and stronger than any human), he always had to defend James from the bullies. Specially because James' smart mouth was always getting him in trouble.

But James was also 1/2 Chizetan. What makes him strong like Solan and equally smart. But Solan purposeful forgets about this. It must have something to do with Solan having Spock's height and Jim's built, while James has Leonard's height and Selece's lean built, what makes him look almost fragile.

"I know." James wasn't an idiot. He could clearly decipher Solan's looks and discreet touches. It wasn't exactly him who was the problem and Selece seemed to understand this when she saw his face.

"Aren't you a bit young for this?"

"I'm twenty five."

"Practically a baby!"

"Mom!" James rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to woo Solan, you want to court him!" And, apparently, in the Vulcan's tradition, meaning he had to 'woo' the parents. Jim won't be much a problem. Ironically, James and his godfather were very much alike. Must be a name thing. But Spock? This one was another story.

Spock was very protective of his kids. So much that he sent Amanda's last boyfriend home crying. And even if he knew James all his life, he wouldn't give a break to the young man just because he was his uncle.

"Have you tried asking your uncle Jim about this?" James paled and gulped. "What?"

"Uncle Jim wasn't too happy either." Selece laughed.

Who would thought that Admiral James T. Kirk would act like the old man that he was becoming by saying that nobody is good enough for his babies. Of course Selece had forgotten that Jim helped Spock send Amanda's last boyfriend home crying.

Such a big effort when everybody knows that any future suitor hates the fact that they will have to deal with two icons. Two big names in all the Federation. They usually are already scared to death before they even meet the parents.

"Have you tried to get them drunk?" Because that was the first step in a Vulcan's courtship: you have to get the parents agreement. It's a very old tradition, before Surak's time and before the children were pre-bonded at seven years old. Selece thinks that some Vulcan came to Earth before the first contact and passed along this tradition, because it was also very old fashioned for them too.

"How do I get a vulcan drunk?" Selece laughed. James was actually thinking about this possibility.

"Solan never got drunk before?" The twins had the same metabolism as Spock, what makes them vegetarians and susceptible to some kind of foods and drinks.

"Not in my presence."

"Okay... dark chocolate for Spock, Scott's weird concoction for Jim." Because Jim's liver was made of steel. That thing could endure anything, and only Scotty's home made liquor was capable to knock Kirk out.

"Dad wouldn't approve this advice, you know that."

"And this is why you're talking to me, not him." Leonard loved the twins, he really did. He was their godfather along with Nyota, but it didn't mean he was now getting along fine with Spock. Oh, don't get it wrong, the ambassador and the doctor were good friends, they usually don't show this.

"Thanks mom."

"Always pleased to help you baby." She was about to press the button to end the call when she remembered something. "Call me to tell how it went."

"Okay." He said and the screen went dark. Now all what James had to do was to find Scott and think about a way to smuggle dark chocolate into an unsuspecting vulcan.

**oOo**

It was eight o'clock on a Sunday morning when Selece got a call from a very grumpy Jim.

"What happened to you?" She asked when she saw the disheveled hair and dark circles under his eyes.

"Your damn son was what happened." Selece laughed. James really got his uncles drunk.

"At least you said yes? You know, you have to give him credit for his efforts." Jim paused for a second and then gave her a big smirk.

"Yeah. But just because he was able to do something I've been trying to do for decades."

"Please tell me you have this on video." Because a drunk Spock is something that must be documented.

"I'll forward it to you later." Jim's smirk became a small happy smile. "It's seems that we'll always be a family, huh?"

"Did you have any doubt about that?"

"No."

"They are good for each other."

"I know, but I had to make him sweat. You know the drill."

"I know. Next weekend James will bring Solan to a boyfriend meet the parents dinner." Jim laughed and then winced when the sound worsened his migraine.

"Do me a favor, okay? Give them hell."

Selece smirked.

"Always."


	2. First Meeting

**FIRST MEETING**

"You understand why we chose Uhura, right? I mean, she carried them for eight months and even if biologically she's not their mother, they formed a bond, so..."

"For heaven's sake Kirk, I get it! Now pass me this baby or there will be blood." Selece rolled her eyes while Jim gave her a big smile and put in her arms an one month old Solan. "Why he has a Vulcan name but not her?" Selece nodded to the crib where Amanda was sleeping soundly.

"Actually she has. It's a name that has the same meaning as Amanda in vulcan, but it's unpronounceable, so it's better to call her just Amanda. Sarek was very touched by this."

"Sarek? Touched?" Selece asked while bouncing the baby in her arms.

The twins were beautiful, another one of his father's masterpieces, after her obviously. They had most of the vulcan's features, but Jim's incredible blue eyes. And Dr. Liori said it was probably that they would keep them. Spock confirmed the theory saying that Vulcans didn't change eye color like humans. The color that they were born with is the one that they will keep for the rest of their lives.

"You know what I mean." Jim laughed and raised James in his arms when then toddler asked to be carried. James had inherited Selece's grey eyes and Bones dark hair. And Bones temperament too. He was a cute child with an even cute pout that he was doing right now because he wanted to see the bundle in his mother's arms.

"I want to see the baby!" James babbled in his godfather's arm, making grabbing hands in Solan's direction.

"Easy there buddy." Jim laughed when the toddler squirmed in his arms, trying to get closer to the baby. So he inclined over Selece, who was sitting on the rocking chair, to allow little James to see his new 'cousin'.

"He's green." James frowned. "And has weird ears." Jim chuckled.

"Like your uncle Spock." Jim said to the toddler.

The first time that little James called Spock uncle, he was very shocked in a totally vulcan way. Bones made a face, obviously he hadn't liked that his son adopted a hob-goblin as uncle, Selece only laughed hysterically and Jim took a picture of his still shocked husband.

Spock tried to explain to the one and a half year old that they didn't have any familial relation, or bond, all in vain. James was stubborn like his mother and didn't like to be told that he couldn't call Spock whatever the hell he wanted. So, logically, he started to scream 'uncle Spock' every time he met the vulcan on their shore leave.

Solan blinked and opened his big blue eyes and looked directly at James who smiled.

"He has pretty eyes." James squirmed again, reclining even more in his godfather's arms. Solan blinked more and raised his own arms in James' direction until he reached him and touched the boy's face with his chubby fingers, exactly on his psi points.

James gasped with the touch and his grey eyes went large.

"Is he melding with my son?" Selece asked because James still had large eyes and Solan was staring at the other boy in a way that was not normal for a baby of his age. Like he was actually reading little James mind.

"Jimmy?!" Jim called, taking a step back and putting some distance between the two boys, what was the wrong thing to do because Solan started to cry his eyes out.

"He's sad!" James whined, trying to reach Solan again but being stopped by Jim.

"Do you think they bonded?" Selece asked worried, getting up from the rocking chair and trading the babies. She gave Solan to Jim and grabbed James who was still trying to reach the baby.

"He's too young." Jim said equally worried while bouncing Solan in his arms, trying to stop his crying before he wake his sister.

"Should we talk to Spock about this?" Selece asked, making shushing sounds to James who was still whining in his arms, complaining about Solan being sad and needing him.

Or James was being empathic with the baby's crying or something more really had happened when they touched.

"About what you wish to talk to me?"

"Jesus Christ Spock! Can't you make a sound?" Selece complained when the man entered the nursery, specially built by Scott while Nyota was pregnant. Actually it was Jim's old office, one that was beside his quarters and attached to it by an automatic door.

The Enterprise was docked in the space station floating around Earth for its yearly repairs. A stop that allowed Leonard and her to visit the twins and the ship that was their home for five years and where they lived so many things.

"We think that Solan bonded with James." Jim explained when Solan finally calmed down and was only hiccuping now.

Spock did that judging thing with his eyebrow that Jim until nowadays was never able to replicate.

"This is not possible. Even with Solan's development being far superior than a human child, his telepathy has the same development of a vulcan. So at this age is impossible for him to form any kind of bond."

"He formed a bond with Uhura." Jim said.

"Any vulcan child form a familial bond with their mother. In Commander Uhura's case this bond is weak because she is psi-null. Even I, to form a strong bond with my mother, had to meld with her periodically until my teenage years. The same way the twins will have to do with Jim. So if any bond was formed, will break with time because they will not contact each other with frequency."

Well that was the idea and for a while Jim and Selece relaxed knowing that nothing would happen. But then the Enterprise finished its second five years mission, Jim and Spock were promoted and stayed on Earth, going to space occasionally. Leonard was working as CMO in the Starfleet's hospital and Selece was torturing cadets at the Academy while teaching Advanced Security Classes. So, logically, the two family started to interact with more frequency. And this means that Solan and James became closer. Fast friends and where one was, the other was too.

Solan punched a boy in kindergarten that was bullying James. James pranked a girl that broke Solan's pre-teen heart. And when James decided to join Starflet at eighteen, two years later Solan joined too.

So, obviously, that this would end in a bond. Or marriage, or anything you want to call. But before that Solan would have to get James' parents approval and he knew that this was the biggest fight he will ever have.

"Mrs. McCoy." Solan smiled politely to Selece. She was his aunt, he knew her since forever, but that night she was his boyfriend's mother and one thing that Solan knew about Selece was that she could be tougher than his fathers.

"Solan." She smiled in a way to him that promised a very hard night. One that if Solan survived, he would never again have problems with his in-laws.

"Come in." Solan gulped and followed Selece into the house. The front door closed with a bang, like sealing his destiny, and Solan just thought that it was now or never.

Selece smiled in a big predatory way and the boy paled, what made her want to cackle maddeningly.

Let the games begin.


End file.
